The Lion King: Scourge of Digress
The Lion King: Scourge of Digress is a prequel to The Lion King: Next Generation. It tells the story of Scar and Sarabi’s son, Kito, born during Scar’s reign of the Pride Lands, as well as Simuria’s, the adoptive daughter of Rafiki. Plot Kito was born to his parents a couple of months before Scar’s death. At the same time, Rafiki discovered an abandoned newborn lion cub and took her in. The two grew up together, with Kito spending more time, forced, with his father. After Scar’s death, Kito started to spend quality time with his mother and the other cubs, learning the truth of his father. Sarabi dies sometime before Kiara is born, and Kito is taken in by Simba and Nala. Kito is devoted to protect his younger adoptive sister, and also becomes quick friends with Timon and Pumbaa. As a teen, Kito and Kiara go adventuring, when they see the Outlands. Kito is hesitant to go, and tries to warn Kiara, however, Timon and Pumbaa appear. Kiara runs off, Kito following her sneakily. When spa end sees Kovu, he rushes back to tell Simba. Kiara is taken home. Kito then decides to spend time with the other teens, and becomes to gain a crush on Simuria. Finally, as adults, the two are talking when they see a fire. Worried, Kito runs to see if anyone’s stuck in it. He gets caught by the smoke when he sees Kiara and passes out, but is carried out by Simuria. Thanking her, the two head back home, where they learn about Kovu. They ignore him for a while, opting to hang out with Timon and Pumbaa, and finally, almost get scared to death by the lion. The two get to know him, and decides he’s not so bad. Afterwards, the two confess their love. Some time passes, and Kovu is blamed for the attack on Simba. The two are heartbroken for their friend. Afterwards, the Outlanders attack the Pride Lands. The two assist in the fight. Finally, Kito grabs onto the edge of a cliff. He gets caught by Simuria, but she isn’t strong enough to pull him up. They let go, but then Kito is grabbed by someone else. The spirit of his mother! The two look each other in the eyes gladly, then Sarabi leaves. Glad, everyone heads back to Pride Rock. Characters Protagonists * Kito * Simuria * Sarabi * Rafiki * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Timon * Pumbaa * Vitani * Zazu Antagonists * Scar * Zira * Nuka * Hyenas Movies This is the list of movies/TV programmes that this story is in. * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba’s Pride * The Lion Guard decided Trivia * The original name for this fanfiction was The Lion King: Kito‘s Chance. * There were a lot of early names for Kito. The most notable are Vunjeni and Rangi. * There were also a lot of development for Simuria. She was originally a lion cub from another pride who happened on Timon, Pumbaa and Simba. This was scrapped since Simuria and Kito needed to be near the same age. Category:The Lion King: Scourge of Digress Category:Fanfiction